PostCrush
PostCrush are the main antagonists of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Backstage Pass special. Both of them are vocalists, but Kiwi is a guitarist while Supernova is a drummer. Kiwi Lollipop is voiced by Lili Beaudoin and Supernova Zap is voiced by Mariee Devereux. Biography ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Backstage Pass'' As seen on Sunset's Backstage Pass, Kiwi and Supernova were struggling as they strolled until she saw a glow and that glow was a magic time twirler from Equestria, the time twirler made time repeat so she put the time twirler in her bow and began to redo the day for the show to be perfect. But when Sunset and Pinkie went to give her churros and Sunset shook hands with Kiwi, it showed they were doing Time Loop then Sunset and Pinkie Pie tried to face them but it did not work. Soon after Sunset and Pinkie arrived where they were and they started to fight, when the 4 girls went up on stage Sunset destroyed the magic object so Kiwi threw herself on the ground and started to cry so they started to make a great show. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending'' In Rarity's ending in "Lost and Pound" episode, Rarity barges in their festival's lounge area, where it is revealed that Princess Thunder Guts belongs to Supernova Zap of PostCrush. Su-Z is overjoyed to be reunited with her pet, and she thanks Rarity with a fashionable feather boa. Appearances Kiwi has pink hair, and behind her hair has a purple bow. Her blouse is Purple and Blue with heart prints, and her skirt is pink with a purple part with little yellow hearts. Her high heels are orange and purple and her eyes are blue, her skin is blue and her cheeks have two pink hearts. Supernova has purple striped hair all tied up like a bow. Her shirt is blue and purple with a big heart in the center and her skirt is red with two hearts on the top. She wears black knee socks and has pink pump shoes, Her eyes are blue and her skin is yellow. She has two hearts on her cheeks. Personalities They always wants perfection, they hates it when people are dumb or silly. However, they does get easily bored and keeps going on with other's plans. When their plan goes wrong, they become remorseful over their actions and accepting that they always have fun. Powers and Abilities In the beginning, their only skills were singing, dancing, playing their different instruments. But after they found the magical object, they began to reset the world in a time loop. Gallery Images large_Kiwi.png|Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap 2070573.png Videos True Original MUSIC VIDEO - My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset's Backstage Pass Special Trivia *They both sung True Original, along with Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. *PostCrush is based off of AmiYumi, a Japanese pop rock band. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Honorable Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster